winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince draco
(i need a picture of draco as he would look like.) draco is the twin brother of bloom, younger brother of daphne, younger brother of the predator scar and the son of king oritel and queen marion of domino and is the guardian dragon knight of domino and of the dragons flame. he also has the dragon vison of fortelling which means he can predict things in the future but it only works on something that can be predicted such when he told sky's parents that he fortold of their romance they knew that he had acutlly foretold it, but he also has the dragon vison of dragon whisper which gives him the ability to talk to dragons in thoughts,when draco was on summer hoiliday's from alfea he live's on veldin with ratchet and clank, shade is draco's sentiant bat, he is also a freind of the white council for saving a memebr of it when he was younger, he also told roxy of it that they usally give some advice.. he also has a necklace that has the lullaby that his mother queen marion sang to him when he was baby, it is capable of making any thing fall asleep almost instsntly. charecteristics he is 5 inchs taller than bloom and 2 inches taller than roxy he has a normal muslced body and small scar on his right arm, headband on his forehead from his torn shirt and he has brown hair with a bit of red like bloom, he carries a sword on his left side for he is right handed and has the symbol of the celtic knot.and his design is based from orlando bloom. he is often when walking or exerciing with a wlking stick with him when he is eighteen and when he is in the main series he has long hair as long tommys when he was younger. he has a an ability to know who to trust and who not to trust. he even sometimes shouts to calm the others and his shouts echo quite far and long. personality some of his are like blooms, but he also has a thing of never giving up when lives are at stakes, he is also stubborn in combat and always thinks fast in combat, he also has very good peacefulside, he even likes trying new things like tecna helping him use machines, layla helping him swim better, musa help with instruments, he also has this thing of who to trust and who not to trust, like when he saw sky's guardian who looked like diaspro, he knew it was not diaspro, and he also has a way of making plans that the others agree, he seems to understand tecna's science easily, but not kowlaski, when he uses his dragon vison of foretelling it is sometimes used of what will happen next, but he more uses it to examine and study his opponent's attacks. he also has a caring of nature and animals like flora and roxy, and he always looking after which is why he often hangs with flora and roxy, he also likes to try machines for he made a ship, and tecna helps with his problems in machines, musa helps him with music for he likes playing music for it soothes him. story when he was a baby his homeworld of domino was attacked by the ancestral witches and he had to be teleported to celtonion for his safety, when he was 16 he left with ratchet and clank along with his pet glider the microraptor and pod the pyroraptor to see the universe and find his birth parents, when he decied to start off at gardenia to see the sights there he met his sister bloom (although he did not know this at the time) decided to go to the park with her and there they found stella and was spotted by two magna guards and at the moment he activated his powers for the first time with his sister and found out he was a dragon knight along with bloom who found out she was fairy, and when he went to alfea he met flora, musa,and tecna, and there he also saw the trix and count dooku. on his second year at alfea he was assigned to help a person named mata nui and met spax and faced his new enemies lord darkar and the makuta. on his third year he went to find ninjor to gain his enchantix form and faced his new new enemies lord valtor and master cyclonis. in the first movie he was not made a guardian because he was not a true dragon knight and felt ashamed and when he went to find his birth parents with his sister prine torgon turned into the shredder , in the obsidian circle he and his sisters bloom and daphne combined their powers and with the help of sky and scar they were able to free their mother and father and become the true prince of domino in the series that follows he learns to be a proper prince of domino and tecna helps him with his scince problem, layla helps him with swimming, and musa helps him play other instruments and flore with his potion projects. when they are at amity island he meets roxy and falls in love with him and when he was shot by the bounty hunter cad bane, he helped roxy activated his fairy form and she reaveled she also loved him and they did the magic kiss and healed his wound he even gained his belivix form when draco and roxy concentrate on each other to give the others belivix forms. curiosties favorite pets: dinosaurs and other animals favorite type of food: pizza hates the most: having him or his freinds being insulted and called names favorite shoes. old stlye shoes favortie music: celtic and harmonic music even music from his flute favorite color: green loves: all animals and not leting anyone harm those who do not earn it as well as all of his freinds favorite movies: fantasy favorite hobby: drawing animals in his book ideal girlfreind: roxy birthday: same day as bloom december 10 astricol sign: the horse and knight best freinds: ratchet and geoff dragon knight forms you can draw the picutes you think they would look like original winx armour: his first armour is based on celtic armour with dragon markings on them covering his upper legs and lower legs with the knees out in chainmail, torso chest are two dragons going for a diamond in the middle, his arms are coverd in snake dragons intertwing his arms to his hands and his helmet is a celtic design has a dragon on the sides his wings are like gliders of a lizard but are more fairy like charmix armour: the same design but with a sash bag on the side. enchantix armour: his armour is more knight and dragon like, his helmet has a dragon like front with red dragon like eyes and a retractible front to see the face also it can transform into a hood, his body armour has crests on the elbows, his torso has blue green and red scales and are close to the body, his legs armour has spikes going up, his boots have claws on them, while his arms are simalier, his hair grow to his back and in a braid like shape and his wings are like a wyverns wings, with crystals on the tips. belivix armour: his armour is more samurai based with dragon scales around it and a dragon like neck line and helmet, his legs has tons of chains with spikes between them, his arms have gauntlets and dragon like shoulder plates, his wings are like roxy's but with sharp ends. loveix armour: his armour is more viking like in the helmet still hiding his face and not his eyes and have horns on them, and the rest of the armour is like his enchantix armour but with fur on it. and his wings are like his belivix form but more blue speedix: his armour is like his belivix form but has long pterosaur like fairy wings on them sophix: his armour is more feydragon like and has flower like horns on the helmet zoomix: his armour is like his belivix form and has four fairy wings in an x position on them. tracix: his armour is more like an old dragon with cloth blowing in the breeze harmonix: his armour is more based on a marine dragon and has fin like fairy wings sirenix: his armour is more based on a crocdile and has large sea serpent like fairy wings bloomix: his armour is all red and blue with fire in some places with his helmets top on fire in an ice block weapons swords: his first sword was a simple sword from celtonion,he has it until one of hagens robots smashes it, he replaces his sword with another sword that is in dragon design in the hilt and is indestutdible, and is even capable of concentrwting fire when the blade is aflamed that the elder predator gives him before he leaves domino to free his parents he then names the sword fireblade, when the sword blade is on fire he can use to shoot firebolts,firewaves, and firestreams from and is even capable of burning through metal like alightsaber. after his old sword was back toghether with metal wires he placed it under the predalin model as a decoration for new warriors to see the creature he has slain fire bow: his bow is in the shape of a dragon and can change into a ring. the arrows are made of fire and enrgy and when draco and roxy hit something with both bows they can burn through it like paper. (like stellas and roxys rings.) dagger: draco had a dagger given to him before he left celtonion and was broken when he stabbed makuta and was reforged by mata nui he often uses it for a second blade and can glow blue in hilt when dangers around. flute: this isn't a weapon but he uses it to play music which he had gotten from predators that came to celtonion when he was 16 and before he left they gave him a flute for his trip musa even taught him different songs and notes in order to play it right. sheild: his sheild is a curved silver dragon headed shaped shield that goes down to his knees and up to his neck. Celtic sword.jpg|draco's old sword dragon blades.jpg|draco's new sword Dracos dagger.jpg|draco's dagger of dragons Dragon bow.png|draco's fire bow Dragon ring.jpg|draco's fire bow ring martin-doyle-celtic-flute-lrg.jpg|draco's flute draco's necklace.jpg|draco's necklace that has marions lullaby|link=Queen marion relationship with roxy he and roxy met on amity island on the beach and they thought they should meet tonight, they talked that night and were aboit to kiss each other until roxy's aunt called, they met again the next night, when roxy was kidnapped he went to her house and found toren and grewww dead, he then saw magic energy coming from roxy he followed it and found roxy being held by three bounty hunters he manged to get her free but were stoped by the three bounty hunters cadbane,scoop, and deadpool, he managed to deafeat scoop and deadpool but was shot by cadbane when he tried to beat him and was injured,roxy healed him with a magic kiss, they then went back to berk toghther, slept under a tree and dreamed them waltzing, when they were up agaisnt bats draco and roxy manged to give the others belivix powers, when they were kidnapped by nathar man he and roxy pursed nathat in his mountain fortress, when he was in nathars black thorn spell, roxy risked her life to safe him and she gained her encahntix form, at the ball they danced toghether and were officialy bonded (not married) by king raven and queen morgana for they knew their love can never be broken. when roxy was captured by the xenomorphs in winx club vs aliens it is revealed that his love for roxy is so strong that when someone insults draco about her his eyes turn red and shouts in demonic voice and asterix tells him to calm down but that only happned once. draco's dino freinds Pod,Glider,Patchi,juniper,scowler, and Chirp, were not the only dinosaur freinds draco had on celtonion, the list and gallery below will show the other dinosaur freinds draco has. claire:claire is a young stegosaurus, when draco left she was just a baby, when draco came back in winx club visits celtonion, she was much bigger, and has a cute relationship with roxy and flora. grandpa ankle: grandpa is an old anlylosaur which likes draco's jokes. broken jaw: he and draco met when they were young, broken jaw had his jaw broke by a tail, and the tribe took him in after his mother abandned him, and he often likes to hang out with him and roxy when the visit, but has a dislike of Ruffnut and tuffnut. Stegosaurus_baby.jpg|claire, draco's baby stegosaurus freind Grandpa ankle.jpg|grandpa ankle, draco's senior ankylosaurus Broken jaw.jpg|broken jaw, draco's injured jaw allosaurus. trivia draco's name is latin for serpent or dragon which resembles his power of the dragons flame he often likes to hang with bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla,roxy,tommy,scar, daphne and ratchet and clank more than the others because since he knows them more they understand some of his hard times and problems. he sometimes likes drawing things from nothing especilly images which might mean a thing. even though he often has trouble with the others, he often likes new things. *tecna sometimes helps him with machines for he was just a rookie on his ship *flora likes to help him learn more about plants. *musa helps him with music to help be better at it. *layla often helps him swim for he had a rough time swiming at first, she also helps draco with translating other language for since he can translate celt and dinosaur easily *stella helps him with his fashion for cetain occasions *daphne often tells him of stories of old for she knows some history. draco often uses his powers to sorten the numbers of enemies, to tire them to be easy, or like bloom to bombbared them, he also likes to use his vision of foretell to know as much knowledge of his enemy first. he had glider when he was twelve, pod when he was 13 and then had chirp when he was with bloom and upset, then he had biped as a fairy pet. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Dragon knight Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Celtonion